Hafu
Hafu is a proud Po-Matoran native to Metru Nui, renowned for his carving skills. Biography Metru Nui Hafu lived and worked in Po-Metru as a Carver before the Great Cataclysm. He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui In the beginning years of The Dark Time, Hafu worked for the construction of Po-Koro, under the direction of Turaga Metru Onewa, using recycled pieces from Airships that had been used by the Toa to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui. On Mata Nui he was renowned as a Master Carver in his village of Po-Koro. Because of this, he was known to arrogantly flaunt his carving talents. Hafu also gave carving lessons to anyone who wanted his services. Onewa assigned Hafu to be a member of the Chronicler's Company because he felt his talents would be ill-suited for the expected attacks on Po-Koro. Hafu helped by clearing an avalanche that had blocked the path with Taipu, and created a giant statue of himself in its' place. He also participated in the Battle for Kini-Nui, defending it from Rahi. The temple was besieged by great numbers of Rahi and Hafu and the other Matoran were nearly overcome when reinforcements from the villages arrived and saved them. .]] In the time of the Bohrok Invasion, during the Attack on Po-Koro Hafu was dismayed at Onewa's statement that he would have to knock down his own statues in order to protect the village, but despite his objections, the decision was made that he would do it. While Hewkii was preparing an escort for him, the Tahnok pulled a sneak attack, noticed by the Po-Koro Guard. Hafu selflessly knocked down the statues to protect Po-Koro, leaving him outside at the mercy of the Bohrok. He was saved by Toa Mata Pohatu just before he was hit by a Krana. Pohatu successfully brought him back safely inside the village. Despite his personal sacrifice, more swarms came and Hafu was forced to evacuate to Ga-Koro with the other Matoran. After the Pahrak swarms attacking the floating village cornered the Matoran in Ga-Koro, Hafu made a final stand along with all the other Matoran present, before the Bahrag were defeated by the Toa Mata. He later left the village to return to Po-Koro and was rebuilt into a form similar to the one he had on Metru Nui, with the other Matoran during the time of peace following battle between the Bohrok-Kal and Toa Nuva. Hafu was able to make it to the Kolhii Tournament in Ta-Koro, along with Hewkii, and took second place. He was evacuated along with the other Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. He then helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's, return to Metru Nui, where he now resides. ''Reign of Shadows When Makuta Teridax took over the Great Spirit Robot, Hafu and the rest of the Po-Matoran were ordered by their new ''"Turaga", Ahkmou, to create statues for "The Makuta". Macku later sent him a special signal, guiding him to an unguarded entrance to the Archives. There, he, Macku, and Kapura made their way into a subterranean chamber, where they met Tuyet. The former Toa Mangai of Water showed them the Nui Stone and began to describe a plan that could help overthrow Teridax, despite Hafu's suspicions of her. They encountered Toa Lewa Nuva in the Archives, unaware that he was possessed by the mind of Tren Krom. Hafu sensed something odd about the Toa's behavior, but did not mention it. They traveled to the surface, and were told to go to the Coliseum, where "Lewa" desired to send a message to Mata Nui. Hafu questioned the possibility of it, and was not assuaged by the answer Tren Krom gave them. When they reached the Coliseum they traveled beneath it, to the chamber that formerly housed Mata Nui's spirit. There they encountered Helryx, who warned them to go and make peace with their friends and their lives. Hafu attempted to argue, but was stopped by Kapura. They were soon joined by Brutaka, Axonn, and a freed Miserix. A disagreement arose as to whether or not Teridax should be allowed to live, and Hafu and Kapura watched as they divided into sides. As the battle began, Artakha quickly appeared and halted it. Scolding the group, he informed Tren Krom that his mission was successful and it was no longer necessary to keep Lewa's body. Tren Krom willingly agreed and the two minds were restored. Teridax demanded that the assembled party leave the chamber, and the nine beings were teleported into space as the Matoran Universe continued its' journey to Bara Magna. Lewa managed to create air bubbles around each of the party's heads, except for Miserix, but before Artakha could create a portal, the whole group was dragged through a different portal by Vezon to a tower on Bota Magna. Abilities & Traits Hafu is very proud, and often boasts of his many achievements to anyone who comes by. However, he does have tremendous talent as a carver, and his artwork is hailed by others to be some of the greatest in existence. He is also an excellent Kolhii player, and so eventually became the defender for the Po-Koro team. Quotes Trivia .]] In the Mata Nui Online Game, Hafu and Taipu had their Kanohi switched. This caused confusion, as Hafu wore a Ruru in CGI images, but a Pakari in the game. He still had his Kanohi switched in the Bohrok Online Animations and the Bohrok-Kal Online Animations. The error was eventually fixed in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle, with both Matoran properly wearing their respective Kanohi. There is a reference to this in the latter game, when the player first talks to Taipu, he says he is always mistaken for Hafu. Appearances *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Military Category:Rau Wearers Category:Ruru Wearers